Love, Pranks, Spys, and Lies
by ThePenThatPaintedTheSun
Summary: Kris *a girl*  and her cousin fall into Narnia where Macy runs off with the bad guys. Kris meets Ed and they become partners in crime but when actual crime visits narnia what happens? Will they find out who the spy is? Will kris and Ed become a thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Quick author note…. One: I did not for get about my other story I'm having writers block (no Buena) Any way I know this is not to Mary sue….Rate and Review lovelies**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CON…..Boo for me**

I slipped my foot into the silky pink slipper and tied the long pink stings around my legs. My cousin and best friend sat beside me lacing up her matching slippers.

"Break a leg….well only figuratively" I smiled at her as the noise of the audience quieted. We entered the stage in a series of intricate ballet maneuvers in perfect harmony. The performance was flawless both of us received bouquets as we stumbled backstage with a performance high.

"Flawless" Macy smiled pulling her bouquet to her nose smiling.

I cant believe we won even over Kat" Macy nodded agreeing with me and I changed out of my leotard and into pink and black layered tank tops, and white shorts. Making sure my brothers bullet necklace was still around my neck.

"I hate that they make us park back here in an ally with creepers" Macy the level headed one out of the two of us said pulling her jacket closer to her body.

"Were gunna be fine Mace we walk this every Thursdays night"

"Well I just have a weird feeling about tonight"

"Whatever Mace we'll be fine. HERE creepers come out where ever you are"

"Stop it Kris Stop!" She shoved me as I giggled.

"Ladies" Avery gruff voice from behind us spoke. I was scared and I'm never scared.

"Just ignore it" I whispered linking arms with her. "So dads a cop and all" I said loudly. My dad was not a cop but I was hoping this would scare our little friend away. I fingered the bullet that hung from a chain around my neck.

"Kris I know your fathers not a cop he's a chef at an Italian restaurant" I stopped whirled around to face him my hand searching though my ballet bag for my butterfly knife.

"Do I know you?" I growled. Macy wrapped her hand around my arm.

"No Kris don't" She hissed.

"Macy let her go she can't harm me"

"How do you know our names creep!" I found my knife and flicked it open challenging him. The man laughed evilly and just like that everything was black.

~:~

"Where am I?" I yelled waking up. My eyes adjusted to the dark reveling cell bars and a dirt floor.

"You're on my leg" Macy growled, running her fingers though her red hair. "Look what you did that guy drugged us and took us to his basement to do horrible things to us!" She was obviously upset with me, as she looked at me over her freckle speckled nose.

"This is my fault!"

"Yes if you didn't talk to him we wouldn't be here" She was right.

"Ladies Ladies please be civilized" The man smiled from the cell door. He was the man from last night now however I could see him. He had greasy dark black hair covered by a black hooded cloak with gold embroidery. He had dark black eyes and long eyelashes, he was tall with pale skin and hallowed cheeks.

"Where the Hell are we!"

"Narnia"

"Ok and where the F is that!"

"Not on earth" I grabbed the bars by him; taking his collar in my hand.

"You let me out of this cell this instant" His shocked expression pleased me.

"Listen here girly the day you get out of this cell will be the day I die"

"That can be arranged" I smirked. He pulled out of my grasp and walked away swinging the keys in his hand.

"UGH!' I yelled. Macy had taken a seat as far away from me as possible in the cell completely ignoring me. I sat writing name in the dirt before I fell asleep.

"_Come on Kris"My mom smiled placing a red rose in my blond hair. _

"_No pictures" I said wiggling my five year old body out of her hands. _

"_John get Kris" She said exasperated. _

"_You think shell listen to me?" _

"_No Picture! No Picture" I giggled jumping in circles. _

"_Yes pictures" Said a husky voice behind me. I turned to face my big brother. _

"_Michael" I screeched jumping in his arms wrinkling his pressed Marine suit. _

"_Hey kiddo"_

"_Hello" I giggled hugging him. _

"_Will you take a Picture with everyone for me"_

"_Yes" I smiled brushing my blond hair out of my face. He sat me on his knee and the photographer snapped the photo. _

"_I have to go now" He said hugging me._

"_No" I wined. _

"_Listen kiddo I love you"_

"_You're my hero"_

"_NO you're my hero" He took his bullet necklace and put it around my neck. _

"_Wear this all the time"_

"_Ok" I nodded little tears falling. _

"_Bye"_

"_Bye" He stood leaving me. _

I woke up to light streaming in the cell window. I was covered in dirt.

"Good morning you" The man cooed.

"What's your name?"

"Does it matter to you?"

"Yes it does actually"

"Then it is Petrafalci" (Pe-trif-el-key).

"Well Petrafalci, will you LET US OUT!"

"Will you be quiet?" Macy said from the corner "the more you fight the less chance you have" I looked at her shocked; she in return glared at me with her green eyes.

"Smart girl, would you like to join me?"

"Where"

"In the free world?"

"I would love to" She stood up and he let her out of the cell.

"Macy what are you doing!"

"Being smart"

"You're insane!"

"No YOU are Kris, ever since your brother died your insane" I watched her leave, her back to me and I laughed. I wasn't insane she was. I looked at the keys on the wall sparking in the sun light. I would have those keys. My arm wouldn't reach them but my leg could. I balanced and grabbed the keys with my toes. My best friend, my cousin, practically my sister just left me. I unlocked the cell door just as a guard came in.

"What are you doing?" He barked.

"Punching you" I smirked cocking back my fist and hitting him. He fell to the floor in a heap. I looked him over he was wearing medieval clothes like our captor. I shrugged and ran out of the cell and up a staircase. I was glad I was in my ballet slippers it made me ten times quieter that and my light feet from ballet. I made it down two hallways and out a door to a huge field. Surprised they didn't have better security in this place. Some one suddenly caught me and started yelling. A siren sounded and guards ran out of the castle.

"Get back here!" They yelled. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me finally running into a forest. I wove in between trees concealing my self in bushes. The guards ran past me. This escape seemed easy, to easy. I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of wind chimes. I followed the sound into a garden the hedges were high above my head and I was tall 5'6. I looked behind me making sure I wasn't being followed.

"Yes your majesty's the proper arrangements have been made" Said a quiet male voice.

"Good and the room arrangements?" A huskier Male voice spoke this time.

"Yes sir"

"Good your dismissed" A voice of a boy my age spoke it was alluring and deep with a hit of mystery. I stepped out from behind the hedge to be met with two very handsome boys.

"Who are you?" The bold one spoke. They both looked me over eyes wide mouths hanging slightly open.

"Im Kris" I smiled skipping over to them.

"Right and what are you doing here?" The brown haired one spoke the one with alluring voice. His brown eyes caught the sun and glittered.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"Well where are you from?"

"My mom" I smirked. The brown haired smirked in amusement.

"Well I'm High King Peter" The blond said taking my hand to kiss my knuckles I quickly yanked my hand away.

"Don't" He looked at me strangely before adjusting his crow that I now noticed laied on both of their heads.

"I'm Edmund" The other smiled. Bowing at his waist " The Just King"

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"Well do you have any where to stay?" Peter asked.

"No Actually"

"Would you like to stay here?"

"Sure" It was strange how they would just take a stranger in not even knowing me. "Are your parents ok with it?"

"Ummm" Peter looked down, "We don't have any"

"Ohh sorry" I looked at my ballet slippers.

"The only room we have available is the adjoining room with Edmunds" Peter said looking at the looming castle behind us.

"Ok"

"Well Ed care to show her to the room?"

"Lets go" He nodded his head for me to follow him out of the maze and into the stone walls of the castle.

"So Kris how old are you?"

"16 almost 17, you?"

"Same"

"NO way!"

"When's your birthday?"

"October 30"

"No way mine to!" We laughed. I looked over and noticed as he laughed his eyes grew light and happy.

"That's weird"

"I know"

"Well were here" Ed opened a heavy wood door that was at least ten feet high. The room was extravagant. In the right corner there was a four poster bed covered in a mosquito net like material but it was thinner and flowier. The bed sheets were a blood red. There was a huge window leading to a balcony. Their was a wardrobe in the opposite corner and a vanity next to it. Then there was a door.

"I assume this leads to your room?"

"Yeah" He pushed open the door to revel his room. Books were strewn everywhere as were a few shirts and his black bead spread was in a crumpled mess.

"Sorry it's a mess" He ran his hand through his hair in an unbelievably hot way.

"No no its fine" I laughed. "So is something going on that this room is the only one available in this huge castle?"

"Yes my sister Susan's hosting a huge Gala this week, all….week…long..." He groaned. I chuckled.

"Well that's good since I love party's" I smiled.

"Kris would you like to meet our sisters?"

**OK I really really want to know what you think so far this came to me in english class one day while I was supposed to be reading the scarlet letter :P **

**REVIEW **** I'm trying to make the relationship between Kris and Ed go slowly but well see how that goes **** Also! If you want character bios and outfits go to my profile **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK Chapter two! Because of this story :l I was kept up alllllll night :( Any way, This has quickly become my newiest baby i love this story I allready have a chapter that im really excited for mapped out so ill add a few like one or two chapters then Bam my CHapter that im supper excited for. **

**Disclaimer: Review Kiddos :) **

I smiled over my cup of hot coco at Lucy. She was telling me about how Ed had broken a window when he was 7 and blamed it on a unicorn.

"He did that?"

"Yes" She giggled. I blew the steam out of my cup as Edmund looked at Lucy like he was going to kill her.

"Calm down Edmund were bonding"

"Yes over my embarrassing stories" He glared at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Susan frowned disappointingly at the three of us.

"I have some last minute details to get to about tonight" She stood and went to leave the room. "Kris their should be a dress on your bed for tonight"

"Ok thanks" I smiled. I could tell she didn't like me but that was fine with me.

"Lets go see your dress the party's in three hours!" Lucy stood and dragged me to my room shutting the door between Edmund and mine room.

"Wow" I said picking up the dress it was a simple black dress with a band around the middle. It was the simplicity that I liked about it. I pulled it on and Lucy zipped it up. IT hugged me perfectly fitting tight until it hit my hips where it hung close to my body. Lucy tied my hair up expertly and clipped it with a silver barrette it was a beautiful bun at the nap of my neck on the left side.

"Gorgeous" She smiled opening my door. "I'm going to get ready now" She slipped out of my room. It was weird calling this MY room I wanted my room from back home but this was where I was I was in Narnia the place of Magic. For the remaining 30 minutes since I had spent a good time bathing and getting ready I explored my room feeling the down sheets with silk coverings.

"Lady Kris I will escort you to the Party now" A tiger said from my door. I dropped the silver hand mirror in my hand and gapped at him.

"Did you just talk?"

"Yes" The tiger chuckled.

"God this place is crazy" I shook my head and the tiger huffed. "Ok I'm coming I'm coming" I rolled my eyes and followed the Tiger out of my room.

"So Mr. Tiger do you have a name?" I asked as we walked down the stone hallway. Thank god he was taking me I would have gotten lost for sure in this place, I hadn't even been in care..Cair…Cair Paria something for a day.

"Yes its Naou" (Nay-you)

"Naou" I liked how his name rolled off my tongue. "I like that" The tiger chuckled.

"I'm to be you body guard for your stay in the castle"

"Awesome" I smiled as we stopped at a heavy wood door. "Were her I take it" I said hearing the loud music from behind the door.

"Yes were here" I shrugged and pushed open the door to reveal a huge room filled with hundreds of people dancing and twirling to classical music. This was nothing like the parties at home.

"Kris!" Lucy screeched skipping over to me her silver crown bouncing in her red updo. Her dress was a light yellow. The bottom was made of tulle and swirled around her legs and she ran to hug me.

"Hello Lucy" I smiled. She took my hand and led me to the table where her family sat. All wearing their crowns looking regal.

"You sit here" She pointed to a chair between her and Edmund before sitting in her seat and picking up a goblet filled with a red liquid.

"Kris" Edmund nodded at me.

"Hey"

"Would you like food Lady Kris?" A half man half goat asked me. I looked at him wide eyed in shock.

"Are you seeing that too?" I whispered over to Edmund who chuckled.

"Yes bring her the turkey plate please" He instructed.

"Yes your highness" The goat said scurrying away.

"Not even gunna ask, nope not gunna" I shook my head throwing up my hands.

"Your fitting in quite well for not being here even a day Kris" Lucy said as a another goat thing filled my gold goblet with the red liquid. I shrugged and sipped it. It was good really good.

"I make friends easy" I shrugged. Then someone caught my eye. It was a girl and she looked remarkably like my cousin. The one who had ditched me for that evil man. Except this girl had her hair cut short in a pixy cut and was wearing brown. Macy hated brown so it couldn't be her. I took this as a queue to gulp down my drink, and another, and another and eating the turkey that the goat thing place before me before Edmund asked me to dance.

"Dance?"

"Not like that!" I giggled I took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"You're a ballerina and you don't know how to dance to this?" He inquired his deep brown eyes tracing my face before landing back on my eyes.

"I do, but this is not like the parties we have back home"

"Oh and what are those like?" I smiled. Those were the parties I didn't go to the ones where girls grinded up on guys and got drunk. The ones where the cops were called and fights broke out.

"To crazy to explain" I shook my head.

"You're a great dancer Kris" Ed said suddenly. "You're light on your feet"

"I would hope so I've been in Ballet since I was four" I blushed as the song ended.

"You know what would be fun?"

"Hmmmm?" He asked. I looked around the room and the people dancing so properly with their noses high in the air.

"Let's cause some chaos" I smirked.

"Susan would kill me if I did!"

"So she'll never know!"

"What are you going to do?" My devious mind started turning.

"How much liquor do you have here?"

"Lots"

"Do you have any Hard core stuff?"

"Yes but its locked away in a cabinet that only Peter had the key to"

"Gross" I hissed as we ran by. Edmund chuckled. "Where is this cabinet?"

"I'll show you" It was his turn to take my hand and pulled me to a closet and pushed back a wall reveling a cabinet with a glass door.

"See, we need a key"

"Psshhh I got this" I smirked pulling a bobby pin out of my hair and picking the lock. The lock clicked and the door swung open. "Way to easy"

"How did you… I'm not going to ask" He mocked me from earlier so I smacked him in response. "It's this one" He said pulling out a black bottle labeled Dragons fire. The liquid in it sparkled gold and he swirled it around. "What are we going to do with it?"

"Were gunna get everyone butt drunk" I laughed. It wasn't my most devious prank but it worked.

"OK" he laughed. WE ran to the kitchen and Ed shooed everyone out as we quietly besides our giggles swapped the wine for a mixture of six different alcohols including the dragons fire.

This will be great" He smirked. That smirk, was sure… hot yep I said it it was hot….no wait I take that back it was sexy.

"yeah " I laughed putting the bottle in a high cabinet where Ed swore no one would find it and we rushed out and back to the ball room. We took our seats at the table to find Susan, Peter, and Lucy all dancing with people. We both couldn't stop laughing.

"Look here comes madness" Ed pointed to a goat thing laughing. As the goat thing placed the concoction on the table Ed snapped. "I got a brilliant idea"

"Everyone I would like to make a toast!" He yelled the music stopped and everyone turned to him. Peter and Susan shot him glares as I giggled next to him. "Please grab a glass of wine" The mass of people swarmed the bowl listing to their king as a goat thing brought Ed and I glasses along with the other three royals.

"I would like to make a toast to this beautiful party my sister Queen Susan threw" He raised his glass and every one followed.

"To Susan!" They spoke. All taking their drinks. Ed sat back down next to me as we watched the Madness set in. Apparently our drink was addictive as people went back and forth from the table to dancing. Then our first victim was shone. A man stood on a table and started stripping right then and their. Edmund and I were in hysterics laughing at Susan and Peters shocked expressions. They looked to us and we immediately sat up strait pretending we were having a meaningful conversation. The party soon ended as more and more people left running into walls and falling flat on their face. The girl from before though left perfectly sober leaving me with an icy stare before she disappeared out the door.

"Bed me.. I'm going" Peter announced to Ed and I.

"K Pete" Ed chuckled. Susan swayed up to us twirling her hair around her finger.

"You look pretty Lucy" She said patting a statue of a man on the shoulder. I bit my tongue to fight the laughter.

"Yes Su what is it?" Edmund asked.

"Is this your wife Ed?" She looked at me and grabbed my arm.

"She's beautiful. How was your wedding?"

"Just fine" I played along tying to not burst form laughter. This made Edmund even gigglier.

"When's the Honeymoon?"

"Ohhh tomorrow Su"

"Ohh that's dashing" She hiccupped and curtsied.

"Well I must be off to clean the roses you know how pesky those elf's are" And with that she left the room leaving Edmund and I on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"That was amazing"

"Yes it was"

"You're a pretty cool girl Kris"

"Thanks Ed you too" I smirked. He glared at me "ok ok you're a cool GUY happy?"

"Yes"

"Well come on Husband we have to go bed since we will probably have a lot to explaining in the morning when everyone wakes up with a mean hangover." I stood dusting off my dress.

"Let's go wife" He offered me his arm as we met up with Naou.

"And what are the Pair of you up to?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Ohh nothing Naou, just taking a stroll with my husband here." I smiled patting Edmunds arm.

"Kids" He sighed shaking his head.

"Well wife of mine. I leave you here" Ed smiled pushing my door open to my room.

"Thank you Husband, good night"

"Night Kris" Ed smiled closing the door behind me. I slipped into the yellow night gown laid out before me and crashed onto my bed.

"Naou do you think the kings and queens would mind getting me a journal?" I asked speaking into my pillow. I really wanted to write about my new inside joke.

"Not at all Lady Kris"

"Ok, Night Naou"

"Good night prankster." I looked at him shocked he knew what Ed and I did to the punch. I shrugged, he wouldn't tell.


	3. What's my reason?

**Sorry it took so long to update…this chapter was interesting to write. THANK YOU to **_**ALL **_**my reviewers and story alerters! Next chapter I'll say thanks to everyone by user name….Anyway ENJOY! Just want to say...this is my longst chapter yet! yay me :) **

**~:~**

I groaned as the cold morning air blew over my legs regretting subconsciously kicking my covers off in my sleep.

"Get up" A high voice called. It must have been one of the maids trying to wake me up. "I said get up!" she yelled. I rolled over in my sleep looking at her incredulously because of her behavior.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you to get up" she was drawing back the heavy curtains.

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to be talking to me that way" I growled. The maid was only about 15 with dark chestnut hair and brown eyes that shone years of working in the castle.

"I don't think you should be treated like royalty" She smiled.

"You need to leave"

"You can't make me" I laughed at that, I could in fact make her leave she was a maid and I was a guest in this house.

"I believe I can" I said storming over to the door that connected mine and Edmunds room. She looked at me almost challenging me with her stupid brown eyes propping her hand on her hip. I was turning the knob of Ed's room when Naou bound into my room. He took one look at our defensive positions and padded over to me.

"Miss Abby you are wanted in the kitchen immediately" She looked at me her eyes burning then scurried out of the room slamming the door.

"Thank you Naou I owe you one" I sat on my bead running my hands though my hair.

"Breakfast will be served when ever you head down there, since King Peter and Queen Susan have... are still in bed" He chuckled at the last part shacking his big head.

"Ok" I smiled tossing open the doors to my wardrobe and pulling out a simple lacy beige dress. I skipped over to my bathroom running the marble tub with hot water and lilac bubbles. I scrubbed my self clean and washed my hair out and brushed it till my head hurt before pulling on my dress. I pulled on a green over coat and some tan heals. **( if want to see the outfit go to my profile and click the link called Kris's town outfit)**

"Go with me to breakfast will you Naou?"

"Of course" He smiled. We walked out to the dining hall where we meet up with Edmund.

"Hey Wife" Edmund's eyes raked over my body then found my eyes.

"Hey Ed" I smiled. "What do you do around here for fun?"

"WE can go to the village" He suggested sitting down next to me as Lucy found her way into the dinning hall.

"That sounds like fun" I smiled digging into the eggs that were set in front of me.

"King Edmund would you like some grape juice?" A voice asked. I looked up to see that Abby chick staring at Ed intently. I looked to Lucy who shook her head.

"No thank you" He smiled at her obvious to her stares.

"Would you" She asked her voice changed from super sweet to overly sour.

"No dear little one I'm fine" I smirked. "Oh Husband, Shall we go now?" I asked turning to Edmund who smiled at our little joke.

"Yes lets go wife" He linked his arm with mine and we left Lucy sitting their mouthing tell me later to which I nodded an ok.

"So how are we getting to the Village?" I asked as soon as we were out of the dinning hall.

"By horse of course" We both snickered.

"That rhymed" Edmund led me to the stables and pulled out a big brown horse.

"Greetings Madam" It spoke in a deep husky voice. I jumped back tripping over a pitch fork and landing in a pile of hay.

"Ohh god" I laughed tossing hay into the air. Edmund laughed sticking his hand out to me.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"You have hay in your hair" He smiled pulling a long piece of hair out of my hair slowly. His deep brown eyes searching my blue ones.

"So shall we go then?" I asked looking away and at my horse.

"Yeah" He shook his head both of us mounted our horses. "You've rode before?" He asked.

"Of course I have" I shook my head nudging my horse to go faster smirking at Ed. He got my idea and we began racing. Winding through trees and past bushes; laughter filling the air. Our horses slowed to a trot as soon as we hit a small little village.

"I won" I said breathlessly.

"No I defiantly won"

"I beg to differ" I smiled.

"Are you sure?" He raised an eye brow. I nodded jumping off my horse and dusting off my coat.

"Lets go" I started walking ready to explore the town. Ed had to run to catch up to me his crown resting lopsided on his head. This made him look even more handsome. He had on blue today and made his brown eyes sparkle.

"Gosh" He huffed.

"I'm excited sorry" He steered me into a small hut where above the door hung a crooked sign reading BAKERY. The interior was cozy and smelt amazing. About a billion candles sat flickering.

"Your Majesty" said a small lady from behind the counter. She bowed slightly running in the back and coming back with a white box topped with a dark green bow. "Your favorite treats" She said handing him the box.

"Thank you" Ed smiled placing several gold coins on the counter. The lady waved by as we left the small bakery.

"So what are those?" I asked looking at the box.

"You'll just have to see." He smirked. We past a shop with wind chimes and I smiled at the sound. Ed grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers to which my heart jumped and my breath caught in my thought.

"I want to show you something" He whispered pulling me behind the store and up a hill where a stream rushed by. He dropped my hand and sat down on the floor. My heart dropped he was only bringing me here.

"Come sit dork"

"OK OK gosh" I sat across from him.

"Close your eyes" He instructed. I did, as I heard him unwrap the box the lady gave him.

"Open your mouth" I giggled at that.

"Nope" I laughed. Shaking my head.

"Open your mouth Kris" Ed giggled.

"Never" I smirked rolling onto my back.

"If you don't open your mouth I'm going to force you to" I laughed keeping my lips tightly closed. I was suddenly attacked Ed was tickling my sides visisously.

"Ed no!" I wiggled. He grabbed my arms and pinned me to the mossy floor. His eyes grew mischievous as he reached behind him and grabbed the treat.

'Close your eyes" He smiled. I nodded and closed my eyes. He sat me up and placed the treat somewhat seductively in my mouth. It was like a scene from a harlequin romance novel. What ever it was it tasted like magic.

'What was that?" I asked opening my eyes. Ed was a few inches from me.

"Turkish delight" He smiled.

"That was amazing" I laughed.

"We should head back now" He got up quickly grabbing the box in his hand.

"Awww" I sighed "we haven't even seen half the town."

"I know I'm sorry but peter will be mad if were not back."

"Fine" I sighed dusting off my coat and following Ed back to the Horses. The ride back was slow and quiet. I liked it though.

"Hey Kris?"

"Hmmm?" I asked looking at Edmund.

"I'm glad were friends" He smiled.

"Yeah" I nodded "me too" We finally got back to the castle and raced inside only to have a very sober Peter stop us.

"Where were you two?"

"In town" I smiled. Peter eyeballed us before nodding ad leaving us alone. "Are you in the mood for another prank?" I asked smirking.

"Of course" He smirked.

"Ok know what were gunna do?"

"Hmmm" He asked. I grabbed his hand and led him to a closet. He looked around and smiled at me cockily. "Ohhh you want to do this" He stepped closer. I rolled my eyes.

"No Ed" I laughed. "What is something Su cares about around the castle?"

"The Paintings?" he said almost questioningly.

"Perfect" Today were gunna take down three then tomorrow well take down a few and see when she notices the disappearing paintings.

"Awesome" He laughed.

"Now let me out of here" I said pushing him out of the door.

~:~

The next day Susan was running around the Castle franticly. She bumped into me causing me to drop the arrows I was carrying.

"Ommpf. Oh sorry Kris…you haven't happened to notice the pictures missing?"

"No I haven't" I shrugged picking up my scattered arrows nonchalantly. Ed and I had decided to hide the pictures in the secrete room in the library.

"Hmmm Ok well don't forget tomorrow is yours and Ed's party, It's a Masquerade" She smiled running her hand through her hair.

"Don't worry" I shook my head walking away. Lucy had told me she was teaching me how to shoot a bow today. I mean it wasn't my first time I had done it at camp a few times but that was a while ago.

"Your late!" Lucy sighed.

"Sorry Lu Susan bumped me causing my arrows to fall"

"Its fine" She handed me a bow and I set my self up. "Do you know how?"

"Yeah" I smiled. I put the arrow in the nocking point and pulled the string back to my cheek looking past the sight window. I took a deep breath exhaled and released the arrow. It whizzed and sunk into the target.

"That was pretty good" Lucy smiled arming her own arrow and letting it soar to a bulls eye.

"I'm best at knife throwing" I shrugged. Lucy raised her eyebrows at me and handed me the dagger that was strapped around her arm.

"GO for it" she said pointing to the target. I smiled stood sideways and flung the knife at the target getting a perfect bull's eye.

"WOW" Edmund said from behind me, I jumped. "Remind me not to anger you when you have a knife" I laughed and skipped over to the target extracting the knife and walking over to Lucy.

"Come on Lu I'll teach you" I smiled over at Ed who frowned.

"I want to learn too..." He wined.

"NO" I laughed shooing him away. Lucy grabbed a few more daggers.

"So how did you and Ed get away with spiking the punch?"

"You know!"

"Yes" She shook her head. "You two are the only ones with out a hangover other than me and you were gone for about 20 minutes" She paused to throw the dagger hitting the outskirts of the target. "…so I could only assume. And I imagine it's you and him stealing the pictures?"

"What are you Nancy drew?" I chuckled showing her how to hold the handle of the dagger to prefect her throw. This time she was closer to the bull's eye. We both took turns practicing arrows and knives for a while before the sun started to set. We had bonded a lot in this time.

"You've preformed in France?" She asked as we entered the castle.

"Yeah, with my cousin" I sighed I missed the traitor; she _was_ my best friend and all. However I was still angry that she chose evil over me.

"That's Amazing you must be really good"

"I guess" I smiled.

"Do you want to grab some tea?" She stopped handing our equipment to an arms man.

"No thanks I think I'm going to explore the castle" I smiled.

"Ok" Lucy walked away, she was much more mature than I expected for a 15 year old. But then again most of them were. I walked down a long stone hallway and down a staircase which led to a solid wood door. I felt like I was led here like I had to see what was behind the door. The boor creaked open; and before me spilled a room of mirrors a dance studio, with a marvelous grand piano in the corner. It was playing it self like a ghost piano. I smiled looking up the stairs behind me shutting the door. I took off my heals and over coat so I was just standing in the lacy dress from the village. I twirled in a circle. Then the piano changed songs it was a beautiful song slow and lovely.

I danced, raised on my toes, and ran through all the positions before creating a dramatic routine in my head. I danced for a while until my legs began to hurt from jumps.

"You're a very good dancer Ms Kris" I turned to face a lion, a huge lion who almost glowed. He was glorious I wasn't sure if I was supposed to scream or bow to him.

"I' am Aslan" He smiled at me. "Do you like this room? I made it for you so you can dance when ever you want"

"It's beautiful" I smiled.

"You have a gift you know"

"What would that be?"

"Your ability to bury things inside your self, like how much it hurt when your brother died," He nodded at my brothers bullet necklace hanging around my neck. "You take it pain, anger, LOVE and bury it inside your self"

"Is that a good thing?"

"You tell me"

"Aslan? Why am I here? Lucy told me today that you bring everyone here for a reason"

"I do dear one, I do"

"Well what's my reason?" His answer was chuckling.

And he was gone.

**Goodness this chapter was hard to right. I've been excited with the birthday chapter picking out dresses and masks. I hope you liked this one.. I'm not to sure about it though. **

**Review lovelies! **

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Birthdays

**OHHH MYYYY! THis is officialy the longest chapter i have ever done for FanFiction! 4,535 words long! eeeeeeppppp. So Thank you Jazz R, TMNTgirl , narnia and beareject fan 1 Princess of Narnia 1192, Redeobbins007, **

**Sorry it took so long hope you like it! :) Dresses are on my page!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anythign other than my OC's**

"And you are sure this will work?" She asked pulling the small dagger from his hands. The moon was the only thing giving the pair light, as they stood in the cold midnight air.

"Yes, when you stab her makes sure to press the button on the hilt." He pointed to the clear glass with the orange, sliver, yellow and red mixture that swirled in side of it. "It will release the poison" The girl nodded hiking up her dress and placing the dagger in the strap on her thigh. He buttoned a dark black cloak around her and drew the hood over her head.

"Remember they can't know who you are." She nodded again mounting the midnight black horse.

"You will do great" Then man took the girls hand and kissed her knuckles. She looked away and at the looming forest ahead of her.

"When it is done give the signal"

"Yes master" She snapped the rains and the horse took off the man standing in the black night watching the receding figure of the assassin.

~:~

The rest of the day after dancing for a while I spent with Naou asking what I should get Ed for his birthday.

"Come on Naou, a little help?" He shook his big head chuckling as I struggled with the huge painting in my hands.

"Nope, no hints from me" He pushed open the library door with his head. Edmund was sitting on a beige arm chair his legs dangling over one arm his head resting on the other while he was so immersed in a book he didn't even notice Naou and I.

"Dweeb" I rolled my eyes accidently knocking over a vase with the picture. If fell to the ground shattering sending little blue glass shards every where.

"Clutz" Edmund said not looking away from his book.

"Nerd"

"Oh please I've caught you in here reading too"

"What ever" I said setting the paining down and bending over to pick up the glass shards. "Be a gentlemen and help will you Edmund" He finally looked over at me and smirked shaking his head no.

"You took that painting with out me. I thought we were pranksters together"

"We are Ed" I shook my head as Susan walked in.

"I heard some thing cra-"She stopped looking at the painting on the floor. "What's my painting doing in here?"

"What paining?" I asked in mock confusion.

"That one" She said pointing at it.

"Ohhhhhh _**THAT **_one" I looked at if for a few seconds, "I don't know" I shrugged and walked out of the room with the glass shards. The hall way was cold and quiet Naou stayed in the room with Ed and Susan as I searched for a trash can.

"KRIS!" Lucy ran after me grabbing me in a hug.

"Hey LU" I smiled. "Where's a trash can?" She shrugged and pointed to an empty pot.

"Just stick it in there no one will ever know"

"I like the way you think kid"

"I know I'm an evil genius" She giggled.

"Hey Lu, what should I get Ed for his birthday?"

"Hmmmm," She stroked her chin. "Well he likes to read, he likes swords, he likes….." She sat down on her bed in her room which we walked into. "I have no idea" She giggled.

"Ugh! This is so hard" I sighed falling back on the bed.

"Why don't you make him something?"

"Like what Lucy I have NO talents"

"You can dance"

"I'm not dancing for him" I smirked. We both sat and thought for a minute. "I got it!"

"Hmmm?"

"You know how he was asking be to teach him how to throw daggers and knifes?"

"Yes" Lucy nodded clearly confused.

"I'll get him a dagger and put a note saying I'll give him lessons"

"He'll like that"

"I hope" I sighed.

"He will I promise" Lucy patted my hand and looked out the window which you could now see the moon out of.

"I should go get the dagger made huh?" Lucy nodded. "Thanks Lu you're the best" I hugged her and ran down to the armory. "HI" I breathed. The Fawn behind the counter gave me a look that said 'here we go' but then smiled.

"Yes?"

"Can you make me a dagger for Edmund? I need it before I go to sleep" The fawn's mouth dropped he heaved a sighed but nodded.

"Ok. How would you like it?"

"Well" I thought I wanted it to represent Ed which was hard since I hardly even knew him. After sketching out 12 different daggers we decided on one with a wood handle and gold trimmings, a silver blade with an intricate design and his name in it. I smiled as the Fawn wrapped the dagger in a piece of canvas. I placed a shilling on the counter.

"Thank you" I smiled turning on my heal and running to my room were I wrapped the dagger in a box and tied a blue ribbon around it, placing it under my bed. "Naou!" I screeched as he came into my room. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hello My Lady"

"Hey Naou, I'm excited for tomorrow"

"Good" He said helping me into bed. "Sleep well" I snuggled into my covers and quickly fell asleep.

~:~

"Good morning Kris and Happy birthday" Naou said as he gently woke me up.

"Thank you Naou" I smiled scratching his head.

"The others are waiting for you in the dining hall" I nodded and threw on a dress and ran to the hall. They all looked up at me as I ran in and smiled.

"Happy birthday ED!" I hugged him and caught sight of the table pilled high with food and gifts for both Ed and I.

"Happy birthday Kris" They chimed.

"Thanks" I smiled sitting in the red velvety chair next to Lucy who had since yesterday became my close friend. I piled my plate with sausage, ham, bacon, pancakes, toast, and eggs and a servant filled my gold goblet with grape juice.

"Are you excited for the parade?"

"Yes!" I giggled stuffing my face with a fork full of food. Peter chuckled a deep chuckle.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're crazy"

"I try" I laughed. The rest of breakfast we sat giggling and chatting about the days events. Susan who's hair had been tossed in a messy bun smiled a forced smile. I'm sure I'm the only one who noticed the stress in her eyes. A servant came and cleared the table leaving the presents stacked high before Edmund and I.

"You go first Ed you are a king after all"

"No you, Ladies first" He challenged.

"Edmund this is no time to pretend to be Chivalrous" He shot me a glare his brown eyes laughing. The little gold flakes dancing.

"Fine then I'll go!" He grabbed the first present. It was wrapped in a blue wrapping paper. The box was long and narrow only what I could assume to be inside was a sword. ; which was true a shiny sword sat in side nestled in white tissue paper.

"It's really light, great for combat, the newest model we have" Peter said happily from his seat. Ed pulled the sword out switching it between his hands and smiling.

"Thanks Pete" Edmund motioned for me to go. "Your turn" I nodded picking out the silver box with my name on it. It was small and rectangular. I ripped the wrapping paper off reaviing a book 'love lust and make believe' was printed across the cover.

"I thought you might like that since I find you in the library all the time, reading those romance books" I giggled at Ed he made it seam like I had been in the castle for ever when it had only been four days.

"Thank you Edmund I love it. Your turn" He grabbed a brown box Susan grinned which I assumed meant this one was from her. In side the box was a notebook and a few quills and ink bottles. It was completely fascinating thinking about writing with one of those since I was so used to using my ball point or my lap top.

"You loved making up stories back home in London, and I liked hearing them so I got you this. May you be inspired. " Ed thanked her.

"Open mine next" Peter said taking a sip from his goblet. He handed me a narrow short box his eyes excited. I opened it to find matching daggers and leather cuffs.

"They strap to your thighs or arms which ever is easier." He smiled. My name was etched into each of the blades a heart made the hilt

"Thanks Pete" I smiled placing them on top of my book. Ed opened his gift from me next. He pulled out the slip of parchment and smiled at it. Then he pulled out the dagger flipped it in his hand and turned to me.

"When's my first lesson?"

"When ever" I shrugged he nodded and Susan pushed a gift at me. It was a gold box with holes popped in it. I pulled off the ribbon and opened it to find a small little kitten looking up at me. It was fluffy and white with grey little ears, bright blue eyes and a blue bow tied around its neck.

"AWWWW" I squealed picking it up and holding it to my chest where it began purring. "It's so cute!" I beamed.

"I know I couldn't help it" Susan smiled.

"Thank you" Edmund opened Lucy's gift. A leather necklace with a sharp tooth sat in the box.

"I hope you like it ED" She said shyly.

"I do" He said quickly clipping it around his neck. The necklace hung at the hallow of his neck making him look extremely attractive.

"Your turn Kris" She pushed a pink box over to me and I quickly unwrapped it pulling out a pair of black ballet slippers. They had long silk ribbons and were stunning.

"Wow thanks LU" I said struggling with the kitten who was wriggling on my lap.

"Your welcome" The servants gathered up our gifts and we were all sent to our rooms to prepare for the parade. A purple dress with intricate designs was laid out for me. I slipped it on. It wasn't longer than the middle of my thigh it was paired with white pumps and a diamond necklace that I wore over my brother's bullet necklace. I fingered it as a fawn did my hair in a bun placing a circlet on my head with a diamond that dripped down my forehead.

"Lady Kris Malcolms you are needed in the foyer immediately for the parade" A centaur said from the door. I nodded placing the kitten in a box with a blanket and some water giving the fawn directions to watch it. Naou followed me to the foyer where we met Edmund.

"Where is every one?"

"They ride in a carriage behind us"

"Oh ok" I nodded. Edmund was wearing what looked to be slacks and a white dress shirt with the necklace lucy gave him around his neck. His crown rested on his head and he linked his arm through mine.

"Ready?"

"I've been ready" I smiled. He pushed open the doors and cheers split my ear drums. We were pushed onto the carriage by a centaur and Naou hurried at our feet sitting at attention. Edmund waved at the people of Narnia who tossed flowers and coins at the carriage.

"Elbow Elbow wrist wrist touch your pearls and blow a kiss" I said reciting the princess wave moves.

"What?" Edmund asked looking at me.

"It's the princess wave.." I smiled.

"Riiigghht" he said slowly. Naou laughed then got back to attention. "What's the bullet for?" The question startled me as I looked down at it picking it up with my fingers.

"It was my brothers, He was a Marine. He died a few days before Chirstmas last year"

"I'm sorry"

"He was my best friend" I ignored his 'I'm sorry' because when people said It they had no reason to what were they sorry for they didn't kill him and saying sorry wasn't going to make it any better. I get they were sad for me and my family, but they word 'sorry' wasn't helping. I preferred, we'll keep you in our prayers, but my favorite was 'I don't know how you feel but if you need me. I'm here to listen'

Ed just nodded placing his hand on mine inter twining his fingers with mine. I didn't know if he was doing this for comfort or he wanted to hold my hand but I liked it. We soon reached the hill were you could see the evil captors house. The one that Macy (her cousin) was at. I was still baffled by why she chose there to stay.

"Why didn't you want us to burn that place down again?"

"My cousins their, and no matter how much I hate her right now, I still love her like a sister"

"Right" Edmund chuckled as the parade went on now people were placing actual gifts at our feet. "I hate when they do this" He growled looking down at the gifts.

"What shower their king with gifts?"

"Yes"

"Weirdo" I said looking past him. There hidden amongst the shadows stood a girl with a black cloak wrapped around her keeping her face hidden. She looked at me for a minute then quickly turned around and disappeared into the trees.

"Did you see that?" I asked looked at Ed who was stuffing his face with Turkish delight.

"See what? "He asked mouthful I giggled at him shaking my head.

"Never mind" The parade stopped and we got off the carriage. At the castle door and fawns took us both in different directions. I was rushed to my room where I was quickly tossed into the tub filled with hot water and rose petals. Where a fawn began washing my hair and another scrubbed my body. It was VERRY violating. They whisked me out of the tub and I stepped into my big fluffy robe. They did my blond hair up in an elegant bun and sticking flower hair pins in it. They then whisked me into a green dress that was absolutely stunning.

It was tight around the bust with a gold ribbon laden with embellishments that wrapped around the top and crossed in the middle. The dress reached the floor and moved like liquid around my legs. They tucked my feet into gold flats and strapped a gold mask with matching embellishments over my face. The green of the dress brought out my eyes. (I changed her eye color I know) the fawns smiled at me.

"Naou will be up here shortly to bring you to the ball room" One spoke in a tiny voice. I nodded at her looking my self over in the mirror. If I do say so my self I looked stunning.

"Wow" Edmund said from the door. He was leaning on the door frame.

"Ed" I said quietly. He walked over to me a gold box in his hand.

"This is what I really got you for your birthday" I slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful piece of jewelry. It was jade cut in an oval shape with a silver chain and a silver piece.

"Ed, it's…its Beautiful"

"Like you" He said grabbing and clasping it around my neck. I fingered it and it fell right next to my brother's bullet. Edmund was standing behind me in the mirror both of us looking at the reflection. He was in a black suit with a green tie that matched my dress I assumed Susan had something to do with that. His crown sat atop his deep brown locks. His hand that was resting on my shoulder slipped down to my waist. My skin tingled as the heat from his hand found its way though the green fabric.

"We should go" I said suddenly pulling away from his touch. At that moment Naou came in my little grey kitten bouncing at his side. Naou gave him a frustrated look.

"Settle down" he growled.

"Sowrry" the little kitten said bowing its head and running over to me.

"What shall I name you?" I asked it as it purred rubbing my legs.

"Trouble" Naou growled.

"I like it" I giggled petting its head.

"Trouble!" It bounded up onto my bed and curled into a ball quickly falling asleep.

"Come you two you are already late" Naou lead us to the ball room. You could hear the music from inside then a loud voice.

"And now the Lady and your King of the Hour" The doors swung open to reveal an elaborate decorated room. Gold drapes hung in all the windows a crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Tables were decorated with white table clothes and deep green and gold dishes. The whole room was white green and gold. People cheered as we descended down the marble stair case. Edmund had quickly linked his arm with mine.

"Now the birthday dance" Peter announced. A man in a brown suit walked up to my grabbing my hand kissing my Knuckles.

"Your highness nice to see you again" He said to Edmund.

"Yes trayter, it is"

"You don't mind if I steal away the dashing Lady Kris?" Edmund looked at me before shaking his head no. And I was whisked into the arms of Trayter.

"You're a very beautiful girl" He said smiling at me. He had to be about 5 years older than my now 17.

"Thank you" I smiled as the music began playing. He bowed at the waist and took my hands and began dancing with me. He leered at me hungrily. I looked for Edmund and found him dancing with a red head…the one that looked almost to much like my cousin. She had on a gold dress that swished around as she danced and a black mask that covered half her face. Edmund looked over to me and saw my fear filled eyes and he turned back to the girl saying something and then he began walking over to Trayter and me.

"Trayter mind if I cut in?" I smiled at Edmunds voice.

"I do" He said pulling me towards him.

"Please let go" I said forcefully pulling my hands from his grip. He looked at me then to the girl in the black mask nodding before looking back at me.

"Good night Lady Kris" I turned from him and into Edmund who took my hands and began dancing with me.

"Are you ok"

"Yes" 'now that you're here' I thought. He slipped his hands to my hips.

"Edmund what are you doing?"

"Dancing"

"Like this, it won't look good Ed. They will assume"

"Assume what Kris?"

"You know" I looked down.

"I do" He said grabbing my chin with his hand softly and making me look at him.

"Ed- "

"Kris do you want to have some fun?" He asked looking at me devilishly.

"Yes" I looked behind me. Catching the eye of the girl. She sent me a glare.

"Then follow me" He said taking my hand we walked out of the castle and then he began running pulling me behind him. On of my hands was in his and the other was holding my dress up.

We weaved though trees and jumped over logs. Both of us laughing.

"Ed where are you taking us!"

"You'll see!" He yelled as the wind ripped past us making my neat bun fall out of place.

He suddenly slowed and I could hear bagpipes, flutes and guitars.

"Where are we?"

"Only the most fun party in all of Narnia!" He laughed is eyes sparking in the moon light.

He pushed open a heavy wood door which revealed a place busting with dancing people in rag tag clothes dancing to the Irish music.

"Come on" He said leading my in and closing the door behind me the party contuined but a few noticed our presence.

"EDMUND!" A girl screeched running up to him and hugged him. She had deep brown hair. Dark forest green eyes pale skin with a light dusting of freckles on her nose.

"Aoife" He smiled. "This is my….very good friend Kris" He said pointing to me. She curtsied in her Dark blue dress.

"She's beautiful Ed" She said in her Irish accent winking at him. His cheeks blushed.

"Ed, Long time no see" A boy said walking up to us a heavy glass mug in one hand swished with the gold liquid I could only assume was beer. He was tall with red hair and a huge smile.

"Cilian" Edmund shook his hand.

"This is Kirs, Edmunds friend" Aoife nudged Cilian at friend who shook his head in a knowing way.

"Well want to dance?"

"Yes!" I giggled. Aoife grabbed my hand pulling me to the dance floor were everyone was doing the same dance. I quickly caught on. 'Left right right left heal heal toe toe jump turn' I repeated in my head. The music got faster and faster and faster before stopping and every one slumped down in laughter after bumping into each other.

"Wow!" I said tipping over in laughter Aoife giggled taking a sip of a beer that some one had past her.

"Want some?"

"NO I don't drink" I said shaking my head.

"More for me" She shrugged.

Soon the four of us were dancing on the table. It wasn't anything nasty it was us tap dancing on the table. I was so glad my mom made me take tap for 3 years. Everyone was clapping the fast beat as we danced together. Laughing the song came to an end and everyone cheered quickly bringing me down to meet the new girl. The night ended to soon and the four of us were left in the room. It smelt like beer and we did too I'm sure, Ed and I didn't drink any but every one else did.

"That was so much fun you guys" I smiled.

"It was" Aoife said patting her dress.

"Why don't they ever come to the castle Ed?" He shrugged and was about to say something when the bell from the castle sounded.

"Their going to kill us!" Ed said suddenly grabbing my hands and running to the door.

"See you guys!" I yelled as Ed pulled me towards the castle. It was a reverse Cinderella as we ran to the castle instead of away from it.

"Peters gunna kill us" Edmund said tossing the heavy door open and pulling me into the hallway.

"Ed stop slow down!" I said putting my feet down and slinging him into me, his weight and speed sent us both into the wall.

"I….I'm sorry; I just don't want Pete to assume the worst"

"He wont there is no reason for him to" Edmund was looking at me his deep brown eyes scanning my face landing on my lips and back to my eyes.

"But there is"

"Ed-"

"Don't tell me you can't feel it"

"I, I can" I said he was close to me now his hand slipped into mine his brown eyes softened the little gold flecks swimming. His hot breath snaked down my neck.

"Me too" He said before placing his lips on mine. His soft lips moved with mine. He tasted like chocolate rich creamy chocolate.

"Edm- " Peter stopped in the entrance to the hallway followed by two more sets of foot prints.

"What is going on?" He yelled.

"What does it look like Pete?" Ed said puling away.

"It's nothing Pete nothing" I said I slipped out from Edmunds grip and ran to my room. My escape was followed by shouting and banging. I ran to my Balcony and slipped off it jumping to the floor. Since I was only on the second story it wasn't that high. I ran to the Maze in the middle of the garden and followed it to the center where I faced a pond. I slipped off my flats and stuck my feet in the water getting the bottom of my dress wet. For the first time in Narnia I cried.

"Michael what do I do?" I yelled at the sky holding the bullet necklace in my hand. "I don't know if he likes me or its just lust" tears fell dripping on my dress.

"I don't want to be hurt" I ran my hand though the water.

"I won't hurt you" Edmund said from behind me.

"Ed, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you Kris you're the prettiest girl I know"

"Is it just my looks Ed?"

"No, I love your personality and every thing about you"

"I really like you to Ed. But we can't love each other yet, we have to take things slow" He was sitting next to me now.

"Ok" He grabbed my hand before smirking at me.

"Ed no don't" I said getting his idea. He slowly grabbed my hand and tossed me into the water. I surface screaming. "EDMUND!" I grabbed his leg and pulled him in.

"How dare you" He growled. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chased me though the water. I dipped down under where he couldn't see me. He swam around confused. I grabbed his leg and pulled him under. He smiled at me pulling me to the surface where we swam to the edge and pulled our self's out.

"You're crazy"

"So are you" We laid their side by side looking at the Narnian sky filled with bright stars that seemed to dance.

"Happy birthday Kris"

"Happy birthday Ed"

**Review kiddies**


	5. Chapter 5

HERE YA GO!

"Get up!" I woke to a start my eyes protesting against the bright light. I finally opened them to find Peter standing above me.

"It's early!" I wined sleepily rubbing my green eyes.

"I know, but you're lucky _I_ found you and not someone else" He said nodding to Edmunds arm which was around my waist. I quickly detached my self from him and stood up next to Peter.

'Get up!" I yelled at Ed lightly kicking his side.

"No" He grumbled before opening his eyes and finding Peter. "Ohh…. hey Pete" He said quickly getting up.

"You're training her today" He nodded at me.

"Yes!" I yelled pumping my fist into the air. They both rolled their eyes at me.

"Go get ready, Ed I need to talk to you immediately" I nodded and ran to the castle pulling on my white shorts from the real world and my black tank top. I slipped the black leather bracers and the shinny daggers Peter had got me form my birthday on my wrists. Then I pulled my hair up with a red ribbon and made sure my bullet still rested on my neck. By the time I was out at the practice ring Edmund was standing their holding two swords.

"Bout time" He said as I slipped in the gate and next to him.

"Sorry, I'm still a girl and I had to made sure I looked semi decent for this" I giggled taking the sword he had in an out stretched hand.

"Ok, since you're a dancer you will hopefully be light on your feet"

"I believe I am" I said doing a back flip and landing gracefully.

"Right" Edmund said eyes wide. "Now, hold your sword like this" I mocked his position of his hand. "Good. Now do these motions" He made a figure eight with his sword. We practiced technique for about 3 hours. It was actually all pretty easy until we got to the combat part. He jabbed and I blocked but he was strong pushing all his body weight on the x our swords had made my knees collapsing and I fell on my back.

"You're strong Ed"

"Surprised?" He said taking a swig of water from a canteen before handing it to me.

"Thanks" I said taking a sip, "And no, your just a lot stronger than most of the guys I know, and most of them do lifts in ballet" I stood up fixing my grip on the sword and getting into a fighting stance.

"All right lets go round two"

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes and don't go easy on me"

"Ok" He shrugged, and in a matter of seconds I was pinned to the floor my sword about ten feet away from me because he flicked it out of my hand. The tip of his sword in my neck.

"Ok you win Ed"

"You said not to go easy" He chuckled offering me a hand pulling me up forcefully, so forcefully that I ran into his chest our faces close nearly touching.

"Right" I turned away, "Want to know how to throw daggers?"

"Sure" He took my sword from my hand placing them on the floor by the canteen.

"Ok so basically hold the dagger by the blade" He looked at me shocked. "I know it sounds crazy but that's how it works" He shrugged picking up the blade like I had. "Good now make sure you elbow points at what you're aiming for. Then step up and throw" I demonstrated hitting the target perfectly.

"Where did learn this?"

"My brother" I said touching my necklace.

"Right..." He nodded throwing this knife. The handle bounced off the target a shrill ringing sound made me squint and cover my ears. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't do loud noises" I paused looking at Ed whose eyes were studding my face like he was trying to read my mind. "Any way when I was 14 my brother was home just for three weeks. He was out in the back yard tossing knifes at the target my dad had made. I asked him what he was doing, why he wasn't inside with us. 'Letting out steam' he told me. He taught me how to throw knives. He told me that if he were to die at war then I needed to protect the family. He said he knew I was a girl but I was strong he knew he could trust me" Ed was still watching intently.

"You are strong" He said after a moment of quiet. "A lot stronger than any girl I know"

"I have to be"

I looked down, this day this activity that was supposed to be fun was turning into a sad gloomy day of memories.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" I wasn't aware of the tears falling down my cheeks. Edmund was next me in seconds his fingers whipping the tears away.

"It's fine Ed"

"No its not"

"Ed?"

"Yes"

"Thanks" He looked at me we were close now our body's touching. He slid his hand down my arm to my hand interlacing our fingers. He placed his other hand behind my neck and pulled me to him. Our lips touched sparks flew. My lips moved in sic with his. It was passionate and loving and kind and amazing. He licked my bottom lip. Then we were making out full on making out. The trees around us moved in the suddenly powerful wind that shook the pink petals from the branches and swirled them around us. It was like we were in a tornado.

He pulled away resting his forehead on mine his hands now around my waist keeping me close to him.

"I, I love you I really do" He whispered.

"Ed, I…I love you to. Yesterday, I don't know what I was thinking"

"Your beautiful" He said kissing down my neck and on my collar bone.

"Edmund!" Lucy was suddenly barreling down the hill and towards us.

"What?"

"Theirs a meeting something's gong on in the castle Peter needs us all immediately"

"Well go on I'll stay"

"He needs you two Kris. Quickly!"

"Ok ok!" we all ran back to the castle and into the meeting hall.

"What is it Peter?"

"It seems we have a spy in our midst" The court who I now realized was sitting their gasped.

"Who peter!"

"I'm not sure Ed"

"Well who's staying in the castle and all the workers? You have to investigate them" The court turned to me studding me.

"But we trust them"

"And? That means nothing"

"Then we shall find this person and execute them" Peter nodded this caused an uproar giving Sue, Lucy and I enough time to sneak out of the room. The three of us were walking down one of the hallways. When I saw that girl the one that looked like my cousin.

"Sue"

"Hmmm"

"Who's that?"

"I'm not sure" She said looking at the girl.

"Well we need to make sure she doesn't leave, and is investigated" Susan nodded quickly telling one of the guards that was following us. The large centaur nodded and turned to follow the girl.

"Susan, we 'Us girls' need to get out of the castle. Lets all go to the village together, we need a girl day. Especially with all this…stuff going on"

"Sounds Lovely" Susan smiled at the idea before turning to me "One question though"

"Hmmm?"

"Were you and Edmund kissing earlier?"

Cliffy lame I know! And its short! "WHAT AN OUTRAGE!" hahaha sorry kiddo's but I still like it when you review…it makes me want to update more and faster and better


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok ok so here is the dealio! I have NO excuse as to why it took so long for me to update this other than it was my b-day last week… 17! Lol and… I'm In a writing program where I get a mentor and I had a meeting with her and she told me all this stuff so I had to like change this chapter up a bit. So here ya go!**

"What a nice day it is outside" I avoided Susan's eyes. Looking up at the sky that was bright with the dazzling sun.

"You did! You kissed him!"

"I…"her face was bright.

"Ohh this is wonderful!"

"It kind of is" I giggled Lucy was squealing.

"You know Ed's never had a girlfriend before" We got on our horses and started towards the village. The forest was thicker then before more green and beautiful.

"In Narnia or in general?"

"In General" She looked over at me and winked.

"Kris, do you like Ed?" This was the first time Lucy spoke.

"Yes, a lot actually, you can't tell him this though!" the sisters looked at me gleefully.

"Kris!" I turned to find Naou running behind me Trouble at his heals.

"Kris Kris Kris! Guess what I hunted today and and and then Naou showed me how to how to how to-"I stopped trouble picking him up.

"Hey kitty" I said rubbing behind his ears. He snuggled into my chest and purred.

"Kris, do you need an escort?"

"No thanks Naou I think we need a girls day"

"You are becoming less and less dependant of me" He chortled. Trouble hopped down and sat at his heals.

"Have a good day then ladies" Naou nodded his head at us and walked off in the other direction. Our horses clopped along slowly and we stopped talking taking in the ride. I enjoyed the quiet time to think and dream …about Ed and I. When we arrived at the village it was bustling with people there had to be at least 100 people in the small row of shops. Whose chimneys had smoke that spilled out of them and happy couples and kids looking at booths with food and toys. A few Gypsies fluttered bye us nodding at the queens their skirts jingled with bells and gold pieces.

"Its more crowded then it was when Ed and I came" I said to Susan who was dismounting her horse and handing the reins to a stable boy. She smoothed out her yellow dress and ran her fingers though her hair.

"You came on a Tuesday right?"

"I believe so" I gave the boy my horse and Lucy did the same.

"That's why" We started off, the dirt crunching under our lace up boots that I had actually grown quite fond of in my time being here.

"You know what?" Lucy said suddenly turning to a fruit stand and picking up gleaming red apple. "This is your week of being in Narnia!"

"It is!" I grabbed a bushel of red plump grapes and began popping them in my mouth placing two silver coins on the counter. The Old man with wisps of grey hair that stuck out from under a brown hat smiled at me and Lucy.

"Good day"

"We should have a Party!" Susan beamed.

"Sue, NO more parties!" I hip bumped her. As her eyes light up

"The dress store!" Susan spoke grabbing mine and Lucy's hands and puling us to a small colorfull shop. The little Bell lover the door rang and a tall lanky woman with chestnut hair braided in tow braids each with fabric twisted in. Her eyes were bright and sparkly when she noticed Lu and Sue.

"Your Majesties!" She greeted.

"Caleen!" Lucy embraced the woman.

"And who are you!" She turned to me smiling widely. She gave off a motherly like feel, i almost wanted to hug her, but i didn't.

"I'm Kris"

"Well my dear your very beautiful" She said "Its no wonder why King Edmund fell for you"

"How did you know!"

"Sweetheart I could tell by the way he looked at you at your birthday ball" I felt my cheeks go red as I dropped my head "Now Now, don't be ashamed, hes a fine boy. Now lets pick you Lady's out some fabrics" She clapped her hands merrily.

"Edmund is a good guy Kris" Lucy spoke suddenly.

"I know"

"You're wedding will be so wonderful" I immediately dropped the fabric I was holding an looked at Susan.

"Weading!"

"Well yes I mean if you kissed, which you cant deny. You must get married"

"No!"

"That's how it is in Narnia" I looked to Caleen for help she only shrugged and continued digging in a massive pile of material.

"Su, Im only 17! I cant get married!"

"But you love him right?"

"yes.."

"Then marriage it is" She turned away from me.

"And well be expecting Nieces and Nephews too"

"No!"

"yes"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"N-"

"Don't you argue with me" I growled balling the silk fabric in my hand.

"Clam you self Kris" Something about the way Susan's face looked made me suspicious.

"Fine"

"This would look remarkable on you!" Caleen held up an orange fabric and smiled. "Lets get you measured!" After three hours the three of us left with three dresses each. The street was less crowed now as dusk threatened to fall.

We passed a small shop outside little pieces of glass hung from silver wires on a hook. Dream catchers twisted in the wind and the smell of incense seeped from the door way. "What's that?"

"Just on old witch Kris no need to go in there"

"Please" I begged giving Susan puppy dog eyes.

"OH what could it hurt Sue? It's all just a little fun" Lucy agreed leading us into the shop. The inside was dark. Smoke hung at the ceiling above the black book shelf's filled with dusty leather books skulls and crystal balls. A table sat in the center of the small room covered with a red tablecloth. On top sat dice, cards and a big crystal ball. On the wall closest the door sat a book shelf filed with jars and vials each with a different liquid or cream.

"Death of Night?" I asked picking up on the jars sealed shut with a wax stamp of the moon.

"If you don't intend on buying that then I suggest you put that down" I whirled around facing a woman with dark black hair oily and thin that hung in her face and down to her butt. A blue headband wrapped around her forehead covering her eyebrows but accentuating her dark black eyes. She wore blood red lipstick and a big blue purple and royal red dress that dragged behind her on the floor collecting dirt leaves and mud from outside.

"I'm sorry" I said placing it back on the shelf.

"I see the Royals are here, what do you want? I pay my taxes"

"We know" Lucy said putting her hand up. "Were just here Lady Kris wants a Reading" She motioned to me. The woman looked me over slowly her eyes scanning me, before she invited me to sit across from her at the table.

"Give me your palm" I listened sticking out my hand which she roughly took in hers. She closed her eyes using her thumb and pressing the middle of my palm hard before she began convulsing. "Cari sisi gelap bagi anda, perang akan segera wil. Maklum! Mereka ingin anda, mereka akan mengkhianati anda. Kematian Kematian Kematian! Untuk orang yang dicintai! The dark side searches for you, a war soon will be. Hide! They want you, they will betray you. Death Death Death! To a loved one! " She was shaking so hard when she let go she flew out of her chair and hit the wall. Opening her eyes slowly she looked at me "GET OUT! NOW ALL OF YOU!" Lucy was first then Susan then Me. Behind us she slammed the door blew out the candles and the store went dark.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea!"

"What language was that?"

"Malay" Susan spoke grabbing mine and Lucy's hands and puling us to to the horses. When we finally got back to the castle Edmund and Peter greeted us miserably.

"How was the Villiage?"

"Fine" I said suddenly remembering what the witch lady had said. My face must have gone pale because the look Ed gave me was a worried one.

"What!"

"Nothing Nothing. How did interviewing go?" I asked handing my dress boxes to a fawn who walked off in the direction of my room.

"Tedious" Peter said rubbing his head. "I think im going to head to bed now."

"Ok Night" We all spoke at the same time. Peter went in one direction and Susan and Lucy in the other.

"Kris in 15 minutes meet us in the kitchen" Lucy called.

"All right!" Edmund took this moment to grab my hand.

"That girl the one you said was suspicious, her answers were startling"

"What were they"

"She said she was your cousin" I gave Ed a questioning look.

"That's weird"

"Yes, but lets not talk about it till the morning. What did you and my sisters do?"

"Girl stuff" I said softly my voice hitching as he pulled me close to him.

"KRIS!" Susan's voice called form the kitchen.

"OH gotta go!" I said pulling away from Ed smiling mischievously.

"But that wasn't five minutes!" I stuck my tongue out at him and skipped to the kitchen pushing the door open. As i did Soup, noodles and some mysterious liquid fell on me coviing me in it. I screamed as Susan and Lucy fell to the floor in giggles.

"WHAT...THE...HELL!" I laughed.

"Thats what you get for stealing my Paintings" Susan said form the floor.

"How'd you know!"

"I'm not that dumb" She rolled her eyes.

"Did you come up with this allll on your own?"

"Yep" Susan smiled bostfully.

"I'm proud Su so proud"

"Annnddd you dont have to marry Ed we were just trying to freak you out" Lucy smiled deviously.

"I will get you two back...MARK MY WORDS!" I yelled running back to my room. I slipped off my dress and was suddenly aware that I couldent undo the corset the girls made me wear.

"Dam wheres a servant when you need one" I grumbled to my self trying to grab the silk ribbions that were now covered in who knows what was in the bucket. I looked at the door connecting mine and Ed's room sighing in defeat i tromped over to it and knocked.

"Yes?" He asked leaning on the door frame his white button up shirt hung open revealing his toned chest. I pulled my eyes away and he smirked.

"I'm stuck" I wined. "I cant undo my corset"

"And you want my help?"

"NO! I want your magical unicors help...yes i want your help idiot"

"Hey Hey Hey! No need to call names" he put his hands up in defence. "Here" I could feel his hands working at the ribbions untill the corset was so loose it was going to fall off.

"Thanks"

"No problem" He said shyly closing the door behind him. Thats one of the things I liked about him, yes he was a hormonal teenager but he was still a gentalmen..most of the time.

-**Also! I want to do a new thing were i have a challange word in every chapter and that challange word is given by YOU! So, in your reviews write a challange word and the one i like best will be in teh next chapter ****this should be fun...**

**REVIEW 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok Well here it comes, This story is now discontinued. For a few reasons:**

**1) Mainly Lack of Reviews, I love writing but when I write and people are not reviewing with any criticism at all –good or bad— I no longer feel inspired.**

**2) Lack of inspiration, I think this story went off on its own for a little while there and because of that it's over.**

**I won't be restarting this story, so I'm sorry to those of you that did like it and review. But I do have "lets swim in the blue water" Which I will NOT discontinue. It's a Narnia story :D Also if you watched Haunting in conneticut I have a story on that as well **** Thanks for your support**

**-Ashlee **


End file.
